Troy McClure
*Troy *McClure é um personagem fictício da série de desenhos animados de televisão Os Simpsons, dublado por Phil Hartman. Depois do assassinato de Hartman em 1998, o personagem foi retirado (junto com outro personagem de Hartman, Lionel Hutz). Troy é um protótipo dos personagens de Hollywood; um apresentador repelente que apresenta videos educativos, dublagens e anúncios. Em parte de sua carreira, Troy McClure teve um mínimo sucesso. Pagam-lhe para que sempre que começa um programa com sua voz recorde antigos shows seus com sua típica frase "Oi, sou Troy McClure deve se lembrar de mim de filmes{ videos educativos ou dublagens} como...", e depois diz alguns (normalmente estranhos) títulos de seus shows de série B que pagam suas faturas, mas lhe custa muito ganhar Oscars. A carreira de Troy esteve em baixo devido a seus infreqüentes problemas, aparentemente relacionada à bestialidade com peixes. Casou-se com a irmã de Marge Simpson, Selma Bouvier, o que reviveu sua carreira e a lançou ao estrellato com "Detenham o Planeta dos Macacos, Que Eu Me Desço", um mal musical imitando ao Planeta dos Macacos (o episódio foi criado antes da versão moderna do 2001). Mas Selma, que aceitou o falso casamento, não tolerou mais quando os empresários de Troy quiseram que tivessem um filho. Nestes momentos Troy está passando a maior parte de seu tempo com seus amigos aquáticos. Morte do tradutor No início do mês de Junho uma terrível tragédia aconteceu : Phil Hartman , o grande comediante canadense que brilhou no Clássico Saturday night live, e que realizou inúmeras participações nos Simpsons, inclusive nos personagens fixos Troy McLure e o advogado picareta LionelHutz , foi encontrado morto em sua casa , onde também estava o corpo de sua esposa. A polícia suspeita que ela o tenha assassinado por motivos passionais. Que pena. Descanse em paz. Esta não é a Primeira baixa que a equipe de produção sofre: a atriz Doris Grau, que fazia a voz da Merendeira Doris também faleceu há alguns anos. Ela chegou a fazer outras vozes tambémna série. Filmes *''The Boatjacking of Supership '79'' (ref. The Concorde: Airport '79) *''Calling All Quakers'' (com Dolores Montenegro) *''The Contrabulous Fabtraption of Professor Horatio Hufnagel'' *''Cry Yuma'' *''David versus Super Goliath'' *''Dial M for Murderousness'' (ref. Dial M for Murder) *''The Electric Gigolo'' (ref. The Electric Horseman e American Gigolo) *''The Erotic Adventures of Hercules'' *''Give My Remains to Broadway'' (ref. Give My Regards to Broadway) *''Gladys the Groovy Mule'' (ref. Francis the Talking Mule) *''Good-Time Slim, Uncle Doobie, and the Great 'Frisco Freak-Out'' *''The Greatest Story Ever Hulaed'' (ref. The Greatest Story Ever Told) *''Here Comes the Coast Guard'' (ref. Here Comes the Navy) *''Hitler Doesn't Live Here Anymore'' (ref. Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore) *''Hydro, the Man With the Hydraulic Arms'' *''Leprosy|Leper in the Backfield'' *''Make-Out King of Montana'' *''Meet Joe Blow'' (ref. Meet Joe Black, Meet John Doe) *''The Muppets Go Medieval'' *''"P" is for Psycho'' (ref. Psycho e novelas de Sue Grafton) *''Preacher With a Shovel'' (com Dolores Montenegro) *''The President's Neck is Missing'' (ref. 1973 TV-film The President's Plane is Missing) *''The Revenge of Abe Lincoln'' *''Sorry, Wrong Closet'' (ref. Sorry, Wrong Number) *''Suddenly Last Supper'' (ref. Suddenly Last Summer) *''They Came to Burgle Carnegie Hall'' *''Today We Kill, Tomorrow We Die'' *''The Verdict Was Mail fraud|Mail Fraud'' *''The Wackiest Covered Wagon in the West'' (ref. The Wackiest Ship in the Army) Filmes educativos e de auto-ajuda *''Adjusting Your Self-O-Stat'' (com Brad Goodman) *''Alice Doesn't Live Any More'' (ref. Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore) *''Alice's Adventures through the Windshield Glass'' (ref. Through the Looking-Glass) *''Birds: Our Fine Feathered Colleagues'' *''The Decapitation of Larry Leadfoot'' *''Designated driver|Designated Drivers: The Lifesaving Nerds'' *''Dig Your Own Grave and Save'' *''Earwigs, Ew!'' *''Firecrackers: The Silent Killer'' *''Fuzzy Bunny's Guide to You-Know-What'' *''Get Confident, Stupid'' *''The Half-Assed Approach to Foundation Repair'' *''Here Comes the Metric System'' *''Lead Paint: Delicious But Deadly'' *''Locker Room Towel Fights: The Blinding of Larry Driscoll'' *''Man Versus Nature: The Road To Victory'' *''Meat and You -- Partners in Freedom'' (a Meat Council film, part of the "Resistance is Useless" series) *''Mommy, What's Wrong With That Man's Face?'' *''Mothballing Your Battleship'' *''Phony Tornado Alerts Reduce Readiness'' *''Shoplifters BEWARE'' *''60 Minutes of Car Crash Victims'' *''Smoke Yourself Thin'' *''Someone's in the Kitchen with DNA!'' *''Two Minus Three Equals Negative Fun'' *''Young Jebediah Springfield'' (A Watch-and-Learn Production) *''Welcome to Springfield Airport'' (um filme de quiosque de informações) *''Where's Nordstrom?'' (um filme de quiosque de informações) Televisão Especiais *''Alien Nose Job'' (ref. Alien Autopsy) *''Carnival of the Stars'' (ref. Circus of the Stars) *Five Fabulous Weeks of The Chevy Chase Show *''Let's Save Tony Orlando's House'' *''Out With Gout '88'' *''The Miss American Girl Pageant'' *''"The Simpsons" 138th Episode Spectacular'' *''"The Simpsons" Spin-Off Showcase'' TV Series *''AfterMannix'' (ref. AfterMASH e Mannix) *''America's Funniest Tornadoes (ref. America's Funniest Home Videos) *''Buck Henderson, Union Buster'' *''Handel with Kare'' (ref. The Odd Couple e Switch). *''I Can't Believe They Invented It!'' (an infomercial) *''Son of Sanford and Son'' (ref. Sanford and Son) *''Troy and Company's Summertime Smile Factory'' (ref. os filmes que duraram pouco tempo de duração de celebridades B). Cartoons *''Christmas Ape'' (ref. Grape Ape e Ernest) *''Christmas Ape Goes to Summer Camp'' (ref. Ernest Goes to Camp, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July) Outros Funerais de Celebridades *Herschel Shlomo Krustofsky, aka Krusty the Clown *André the Giant, We Hardly Knew Ye *Shemp Howard: Today We Mourn A Stooge Peças *''Stop the Planet of the Apes, I Want to Get Off!'' (references Stop the World - I Want to Get Off, peça da Broadway e Planet of the Apes) Comentários Coloque o que acha de Troy McClure na página de discussão clicando aqui. Links externos *The Ultimate Troy McClure Site *Simpsons Archive *The Troy McClure Pretty-Much-Everything Site Categoria:Personagens